Baby Room
by You Can't Live Without Me
Summary: FuuxNamine Namine is painting the baby room for Sora and Kairi's kid. Fuu is helping... if that's possible to imagine. Cute oneshot. love it right? more exotic pairings if you ask nicely... or demand. i don't care. I'll write almost anything.


**A request from the person laying next to me. (nothing going on AT all. just a friend sleeping over and giving me horrible thoughts about certain pairings) anyhow here's to the idea of FuuxNamine**

I stared at Fuu for a moment and smiled. The beautiful girl was currently looking at the color choices for the baby room. Kairi and Sora are having a kid and we're in charge of making the baby's room up. Of course, I have no clue why they're having us do that. Shouldn't Axel and Roxas be better at this... then again they'd blow up the room. I smiled softly and shook my head.

"Idiots." Fuu said blankly looking at me. I laughed at this still amazed at how well she can read my mind. I walked up to the girl and wrapped my arms around her shoulders wanting to pull her close enough to where there will never be any distance at all between us. Then again, that sounds kinky.

"So are we if we can't get this room done soon. We've been here for over an hour." I sighed looking at the empty room with papers all over the ground. "A boy would want..."

Fuu turned to me with her normal emotionless expression. I knew she's trying her best with this. The girl has always tried her best when it comes to work I'm forced to do on short notice. We've always been together since everyone else just... left.

"Green." She informed me holding out a dark forest green color. I grinned and took it gratefully. Fuu actually formed what looked almost like... a smile. I smiled even wider and took her hand.

"Thank you so much!" I said softly and imagined the room covered in this color. It will definitely do. I rubbed my hands together then blinked in surprise when Fuu stole my keys from my back pocket and started to leave.

"Bye." She said simply. I glared at the girl and chased after her. Sometimes Fuu can be a bitch... but I love her anyway. We drove to the store in silence not really needing to say anything. I guess we've always been like this. Seifer and Rai left her with their significant others and I never had friends anyway. I've always been alone. Sora saved me from that but I always knew he would choose Kairi. That's okay though, because I have Fuu.

"I love you." I informed her as we got back into the car with the paint. She looked over at me and nodded. I knew that meant that she had the same feelings for me. Before I knew it... we were kissing, nice and hard entangling our fingers into each others hair while curling our tongues and tracing the caves of each others mouths.

A tap on the window broke us apart. I was flushed but somehow, Fuu looked just fine. She glanced over at Seifer and said nothing at all. I rolled down the window and smiled kindly at him. "Hello Seifer." I said and waited for him to say something. He was blushing lightly and had a soft glare on his face.

"So... you two are into each other? That's a bit... hot." He said and coughed lightly before turning to Fuu. "Rai and I just got into town for a bit. Do you want to hang out sometime?" He asked. My eyes widened at this and I had the urge to answer for her. I don't want Fuu to leave me. She's mine not his... but then again. I don't have the right to have anyone.

"No." She informed him and started the car. The guy looked at us shocked but she just took my hand and looked at me for emphasis.

"Thanks..." I whispered and wiped my eyes realizing I almost cried thinking about her leaving me... even if it would just be for a few hours or so.

"Romantic." She said blankly and drove into Sora's lot. I grinned and squeezed her hand.

When we got done painting the room she ditched me, heading for the kitchen to get us drinks and eat snacks. I didn't mind so much since I was busy painting forest animals on the walls and making some of the areas of green look like trees while making bark with some spare brown paint. I had brought all my supplies but I guess... I'm just being overly nice by doing this much.

Kairi owes me money for this.

Fuu handed me a dripping lemonade and then leaned down to kiss my forehead. "We did a lot today... I guess tomorrow we're going to have to spend all day together to make up for the work. Then again... that'll be a lot of work too."


End file.
